Love Story
by h2ofanfreakgothgirl919
Summary: why wont Sam let anyone see her house *note NOT an abuse story* trailer inside rated for story language
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Icarly, Taylor Swift or her song Love Story_

**We were both young when I first saw you.**

Sam and Freddie playing on playground and Sam bumps into Freddie

**I close my eyes and the flashback starts**

Shows Sam laying on her bed remembering the good times she's had with Freddie

**I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air**

Shows Sam sitting on the fire escape ledge talking with Freddie

**See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns**

Shows Sam walking into the school gym where Carly has set up all the lights, decorations for the party and all the girls walking into the gym wearing gowns and masked because it's supposed to be a masked ball

**See you make your way through the crowd and say hello **

Shows a masked Freddie walk up to a masked Sam and ask her to dance thinking she was beautiful not knowing who was behind the mask

**Little did I know**

Shows Sam and Freddie dancing and having a good time and Sam's mask fall off

**That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles**

Shows Freddie following Sam home 3 days latter because she wont tell anyone where she lives. Freddie nocks on the door.

**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet.**

Shows Sam's foster dad throwing Freddie out (but Freddie still doesn't know she's a foster)

**And I was crying on the stair case begging you please don't go **

Shows sam climb onto the room by her window and yell to Freddie asking him not to go and he said I have to and when she thought he was out of ear shot but he wasn't she said "I love you, Freddie" which made him smile and walk home with a huge grin on his face

**And I said Romeo take me, somewhere we can be alone **

Next day at school: "Freddie take me somewhere we can be alone so I can tell you what's going on" he smiles and relplies "how about the school garden at lunch" she nods

**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**

Shows Sam waiting in the school garden and Freddie running to try and get there

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

"Sam you're my princess making me a very lucky prince" said Freddie

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you**

Shows Freddie in Sam's garden at home. And her sneaking out her window. Shows Sam climbing down a rope that she had in there.

**We keep quiet cuz were dead if they knew **

"Sam" Freddie exclaims "shh" she replies "they'll kill us both if they knew"

**Escape this town for a little while**

Sam climbs back up the window "mom, dad I'm Gonna stay at Carly's" "key love ya sweetheart" _Sam calls Carly _ "hey carls if anyone calls and asks for me say I'm there and if they want to talk to me silently bring the phone to Freddie's

**Cuz you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter and my daddy said stay away from Juliet **

_Memory: "I don't got the likes of you anywhere near my daughter so leave and never come back" yelled John, Sam's dad_

**Romeo save me they try to tell me how to feel **

_Next day at Sam's house _ "because I love him daddy" "no you don't you only think you do"

**I got tired of waiting wondering if you were ever coming around**

Shows Sam sitting on the roof but Freddie never showing up

**My faith in you was fading**

Shows Sam crawling back into her room through her window

**When I met you on the outskirts of town**

Shows a memory of Sam and Freddie hanging around the shops and laughing and Freddie playfully chasing her

**And I said Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone I keep waiting for you but you never come**

Shows Sam tearing because she thinks that Freddie will never show in her life again

**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said marry me Juliet **

(3 years later) Freddie pulls out a ring and proposes "Sam you are my love and my life I cant live without you, Marry me?" "YES!" her whole family claps even her dad

**I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress**

"What about my dad?" "We talked and sure my antics were stalkerish but I ment well no go pick out a white dress


	2. We Just Cant, OK

(In this story Freddie _**does not **_have a crush on Carly)

"And that's why Sam's uncle Jerry is in jail!" yelled Carly

"Yeah never buy food from him either" Sam joined in

"He's not a pleasant man is he?" Carly asked

"No he is not" Sam replied

"And that it for this iCarly, I'm Sam"

"And I'm Carly"

"See Ya"

"And were clear" yelled Freddie as he turned off his camera as they were done with this weeks icarly. They all ran downstairs to get something to eat.

"Hey guys awesome show tonight" Freddie praised his best friends

"Thanks Fred-Dork!"

"I really wish she'd stop saying that" Freddie said under his breath

"What was that?" Sam said in a threatening voice

"I-I s-s-said um.." Freddie said starting to stutter

"Sam stop tormenting him, Freddie get a back-bone" Carly yelled annoyed

"Hey" they both yelled

"Look we've got a problem with iCarly" Carly said

"What?" Sam asked

"Well Spencer is getting the first floor of our loft and our bathrooms and rooms renovated so we won't be able to do iCarly here for the next three weeks"

"WHAT!!!!!" Sam yelled

"So we just need to find somewhere else to film iCarly?" Freddie asked

"Exactly" said Carly

"Well it can't be my house" Freddie said

"Why?" Carly asked

"Because mom still hates Sam for locking her in a closet"

"I said I was sorry"

"No you didn't!" Freddie yelled

"You just had to do that didn't you" Carly yelled

"She was trying to give me a tick bath!" Sam yelled deafeningly

"Hey what's with all the yellin" Spencer asked

"Were trying to find a place to shoot iCarly for the next three weeks" Carly answered

"Hey why not Sam's place" Spencer suggested

"no I don't think so" Sam said nervously

"why not Sam's place?" Freddie asked

"w-w-well m-m-my u-um" Sam stuttered

"what was that" Freddie asked smirk growing on his face

"Be-be b- BECAUSE WE JUST CANT OK!!!!" Sam yelled as she ran past all of them with only Freddie catching that she was tearing.

* * *

_Sam POV _

stupid Freddie for pushing the subjuct, stupid Spencer for seggesting my house why do they have to be so ignorent. ugg

i hate this why do i have to be living at that stupid house

* * *

(Third personal)

"That was weird why did she just yell and run out because we sugjested doing icarly at Sam's house" Carly questioned

"Yeah and did you see her face when she ran out, she was crying" Freddie whisper-said

"What!" both carly and spencer yelled

"You didn't see it?" freddie questioned

"No" Carly said

"Oh well she was crying ever-so-lightly" Freddie said "I should probably go"

"Yeah i'll see you tomorrow, bye"

* * *

Hey guys sorry for not updateing in - For-ev-er but here it is the first chapter sorry not one of my best but im not really a good writer so anyway i hope you like it and i will try to update regularly from now on


End file.
